


healing words

by persephonerights



Series: dimension 20 alphabet 2021 [3]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: H: Healing, Mentions of Violence, and just get to be mother and daughter, and not like world saving quest after world saving quest, mentions of Jawbone, these two deserve the chance to have a conversation about what happened!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonerights/pseuds/persephonerights
Summary: Fig and her mom hadn’t had a real conversation since escaping the Nightmare King’s Forest and a lot has gone unsaid between the two of them. Who knew it was kind of hard to talk about getting shot by your mom, and who knew it was so hard to broach the topic of shooting your daughter with her?
Relationships: Figueroth Faeth & Sandralynn Faeth
Series: dimension 20 alphabet 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Dimension 20 Alphabet 2021





	healing words

**Author's Note:**

> this is for H: Healing for Dimension 20 alphabet 21!! these two characters deserve the chance to have a conversation about all the crazy shit that's happened to them

It had been a couple of weeks since the Bad Kids and Co. had escaped the Nightmare King’s Forest and they had spent most of it together. There were times when they were separate, like when they had to go to their own houses, but for the most part they had stayed together, leaned on each other. But it had been a couple of weeks now and people were starting to stay at their own houses longer - or were pairing off to talk separately. 

That was fine by Fig. She was slowly getting better at letting other people see her have “real” feelings, but she was still kind of performing. Nothing was supposed to rattle Fig, she was rebellious and cool and was an Archdevil of Hell. Even Ayda had to go to and from Leviathan, of course, and Fig understood that, but she missed her girlfriend. She still felt so  _ guilty _ about convincing Ayda to go to the forest with them, because she got hurt and ultimately it was Fig’s fault.

Fig felt guilty about a lot of things. Asking Gilear to go and him dying so many times, Sandra Lynn going and getting possessed, not being enough to save her friends, not being enough to fight the demons possessing her in the first place. There were just so many things that Fig could’ve done better, she should’ve  _ been _ better. She was laying on her bed in the piano room, alone picking at her bass, when she heard someone knock on the floor above her.

“Yeah? Who is it?” Fig asked. She was a little embarrassed to admit that she wanted it to be someone dropping something off. 

“It’s Mom,” Sandra Lynn answered. “Can I come in?”

Fig gave herself a moment to think. She said, “Yeah sure, come in.”

Sandra Lynn played the right keys above her to open her room and walked in, the piano swinging back into place behind her. Now Sandra Lynn and Fig were beneath the piano in her room. Sandra Lynn gestured next to Fig on the bed, “Is it okay if I sit down?”

“Of course, Mom.” Fig put her bass beside her on the floor to pull her legs up underneath her to let her mom sit down on the bed, she moved so that she and her mom were sitting next to each other. 

“I need to talk to you about something,” Sandra Lynn said. She turned to look at Fig. The look on her face made Fig sit up straighter. Her mom looked stressed about what she was going to say and she usually didn’t. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, no, nothing is...wrong. I just have something to say to you and it shouldn’t have taken me this long to say it.” Sandra Lynn took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then opened them to look directly at Fig. Fig saw that her eyes were shiny, which made her pause. Sandra Lynn took Fig’s hand, and she let her. 

“I’ve never really gotten to say this, in a way where either of us were able to think clearly. Fig, I am so sorry for shooting you in the Nightmare King’s Forest.”

That wasn’t what Fig was expecting to hear, what did her mom have to apologize for? She was possessed and she couldn’t help it. They had banter! But Fig guessed their banter didn’t really take away the dreams she had since then, the ones of her mother standing over her with a bow and arrow while she screamed at her. 

“That wasn’t your fault-” Fig started to say but Sandra Lynn held up the hand that wasn’t holding hers to silence her.

“It may have not been my fault, but I still hurt you. And what kind of mother would I be if I didn’t apologize for it?”

Did her mom still think she was a bad mom? Sometimes Fig really hated her past self for being so mean to her mom, she was a complex person who was allowed to do complex things.

“You’re a great mom! I’m so sorry for everything I ever did to make you feel like you weren’t one. You’re a complex person and you’re allowed to do complex things.”

“Oh honey, honey no. That’s not what this is about. You deserved to be angry about all those things. This is about the fact that I  _ hurt _ you, in more ways than one, and there’s no amount of apologizing that will take that away.”

Fig slowly nodded, not quite sure if she believed her. “Okay, okay, yeah. Well, I forgive you. Even though there’s nothing to forgive. And if you’re apologizing then I’m apologizing.” Fig stood up, there was no where to run in this room, she was trapped with the weight of what she was going to say, “I’m sorry for dragging you on a dumb stupid quest that just got both of us hurt!”

She hadn’t intended on yelling so loud, but her words came out louder and harsher than she meant them. Sandra Lynn immediately stood and walked to Fig, wrapping her arms around her. At first Fig thought about pushing her away, why wasn’t her mom as mad at her as she was with herself? But she decided against it and let her mom pull her in, and despite the fact that Fig was a literal  _ Archdevil _ , she was still the perfect height to bury her face into her mom’s shoulder. As soon as she did she started crying, the kind of crying that makes you take big, deep gulping breaths just to make sure you’re still breathing.

“There is no one else I would’ve wanted you to take besides me, do you understand me? I would do  _ anything _ to protect you, even if it meant going through everything all over again okay?” Fig was quiet for a moment after her mom asked the question so Sandra Lynn pulled her tighter, “Okay?”

Fig nodded into her mom’s shoulder, “Okay. Okay mom.” They stood there holding each other for a little while before Fig said in a quiet voice, coming down from sobbing, “I love you mom.”

“I love you too baby.”

While still in the hug Fig asked, “Are we gonna stand here forever? Or are you like...gonna let me go? I didn’t get to run away this time.”

Sandra Lynn laughed, despite her own tears, and stopped squeezing Fig. “We can be done now. What were you working on?”

Fig just shrugged, “Nothing really. Just working on some songs I guess.”

Taking a deep breath, Sandra Lynn gave Fig a watery smile, “Show me?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’d love to hear what you’re working on.”

For the rest of the afternoon, Fig and Sandra Lynn sat underneath the piano, alternating between telling stories and playing the bass. It felt like, for the first time in a very long time, the two just got to be mother-and-daughter. No world saving quest, and no questions hanging unanswered between the two of them. At one point Jawbone came down to check on the two of them, bringing them each a cup of tea. How did he know? Fig didn’t even spike hers to see how her mom would react. 

Not everything was miraculously fixed with one conversation, obviously, but the first conversation led to many conversations, about a lot of things. A lot of things got said and apologized for, and a lot of questions got answered. Quite frankly, they got answered a little more honestly than either mom or daughter originally intended. But it felt good to get it all out there. Time was supposed to heal all wounds, but who knew healthy communication could help time along so much?

(Jawbone knew. Jawbone knew and spent a lot of time at his day job trying convincing many, _many_ teenagers of this fact.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i fully captured Fig's voice but I really hope you liked it :) i'm trying to post everyday for Dimension 20 Alphabet, so you can see what I post on my [tumblr](gukgaksupremacy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
